


A New Beginning

by Sadaralo



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1988304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadaralo/pseuds/Sadaralo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira and Damar embrace more change after the Dominion War.  AU where Damar lives. Damar should live.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Beginning

Inspired by V. Meredith's fics.

Colonel Kira Nerys was nervous.  And impatient.  She paced in front of the airlock like a caged tiger, fists clenching and unclenching.  Letting out a deep breath, she willed calm and forced herself to relax.  With a conscious effort her firsts unclenched, but the pacing continued.

 

This would be her first time seeing Castellan Damar since the Dominion surrendered and their forces retreated from Cardassian space with all due haste and efficiency.  The fiery redhead had grown to admire and respect the better man that Damar had become; and he had returned the same for her skills, abilities, and support of his rebellion.  The result of that mutual admiration had been an illicit affair that neither of them could even have imagined.

 

Though it was still sometimes difficult to see Damar without remembering his cold, senseless murder of Ziyal, Kira couldn’t help but admire and respect the man that had found the strength of character to change and work to move Cardassia itself to change.  Damar had turned to be a very rare person indeed.

 

Free of the shackles of mandatory military service and alcoholism, Damar could finally let his naturally warm, caring, good humored and occasionally vulnerable personality show.  It suited him far better than the brutal thug side that Kira had suspected was largely the result of the bottle.  Perhaps it was a result of youth as well.  Perhaps Damar just needed some life experience, a few kicks in the teeth to alter his course.

 

Kira and Damar had continued to stay in touch in the aftermath of the Dominion War.  Both were intent on peace between Cardassia and Bajor and were working with each other and their respective governments to will it into solid reality.  Cardassia though, was still in its initial stages of rebuilding, something Kira was all too familiar with.

 

She straightened her thin frame and stood tall as the airlock doors rolled back and Damar emerged from his vessel, practically bounding into the dimly lit corridor.  He looked exhausted, no doubt from all the hours put in to rebuilding Cardassia and restructuring the government, but there was a fresh enthusiasm in his bright, genuine smile that spoke of a fulfilled man, realizing a dream.

 

“Nerys!” His deep, masculine voice exuded warmth at seeing her again.  He longed to embrace her, his heart thundering in his chest in anticipation of seeing her again.  He had grown to love her, but had not told her so during the rebellion given her relationship with Odo.  He hadn’t wanted to complicate things further for her.  But Odo had returned to the Founders.  Dare Damar hope that Kira would let love into her heart for him now?

 

A bright, warm smile stretched across Kira’s face and she pulled Damar into a warm embrace, her arms encircling his neck, careful not to hold too tight around his neck scales.  Both could feel the sexual attraction flare up between them like a fire being stoked back to life.  It was almost electric.

 

“I’ve missed you,” Damar whisper softly into her ear.  He inhaled the sensual, musky scent of her perfume and it flooded him with fond memories of their lovemaking.

 

“I’ve missed you too.  But I have something I have to tell you and it’s too personal for subspace.”

 

Intense blue eyes narrowed with concern as he pulled back slightly, caressing her face.  “Is everything alright, Nerys?  Are *you* alright?”

 

“I’m fine, Corat.  Nothing is… wrong.  At least I don’t think so,” she said, resting her head against his shoulder for a moment.  Suddenly she sneezed.  And sneezed again.  “We should discuss it in my quarters though.”

 

“Lead the way,” he nodded, accompanying her as she started off toward the habitat ring.  Damar remembered the way, having lived on the station for several months himself.  It also helped that Cardassian space stations tended toward a uniform setup.  If you’d been on one, you could navigate another with little difficulty.

 

They waded and weaved their way through the throng of people milling about the promenade before entering another section of the habitat ring, Kira’s sneezing punctuating the journey at random intervals.  She made her way down another dimly lit corridor and quickly punched in her access code when they arrived at her door.

 

She entered first and offered Damar something to drink. 

 

“Kanar?” She suggested with humor.

 

At first he appeared almost offended, as if she were mocking his alcoholism from before, but then it hit him like a ton of bricks that she was referring to whatever it was she was about to tell him.

 

Bringing them both some tea, she set his down on the coffee table in front of them and cradled hers in her small hands.  Lowing herself onto the couch next to Damar, she took a long sip and then set hers down as well.  She took his larger hand in hers and squeezed it gently.  She stared across the room for a long moment, trying to find the words.

 

Damar watched her intently and then it dawned on him.  Her constant sneezing…

 

Reaching out to caress her cheek, he gently turned her face to him and his warm, resolute gaze met her uncertain one.

 

“Nerys,” he breathed.  “Are you…?”

 

“Pregnant?” She finished, her impossibly large, dark brown eyes shining up at him with a mixture of hope, happiness, and uncertainty.  “Yes.”

 

Corat Damar let that sink in for a moment as his thumb continued to stroke her cheek.  It felt surreal, but he knew that it shouldn’t have.  They hadn’t had access to birth control while in hiding and they both knew they’d been playing with fire.

 

Pulling her closer to him, he put his lips to her forehead in a gentle kiss, then dipped his head to kiss her lips with such tenderness that Kira felt tears threaten.  She blamed the sudden weepiness on the pregnancy hormones.

 

“It’s wonderful, Nerys.  I’m thrilled,” he said warmly, his hand moving to rest on her middle protectively.  “I can’t wait for it to get here.  To be a father again.”

 

Damar held her close and Kira relaxed against him, savoring the feeling of comfort and safety in his strong arms.  They had much to discuss in terms of how their son or daughter would be raised with the parents occupying such different roles light years from each other.

 

For the moment though all was right in their private world as their thoughts were only for their coming child; a child that represented a new beginning for both worlds.


End file.
